


The Dawn of a New Era

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also if y'all watched the last episode of Superman's animated series you basically know the plot-ish, But it shall take a while, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuck the Crisis, I also am not updated with Supergirl so I know Lena did some fucked up shit so stay tuned owo, I didn't put all the relationships, I literally took things from the comics, I'm making my own Infinte Crisis, Plus Justice League is starting, There will be death, This is a big au, Though endgame Kara and Lena, also, also this is my take on how Red Daughter is, and a lot of angst, anyway please stay I suck at summaries but I'm trying, because it would spoil the thing???, before the fluffy happy ending, but it's not just the TV, so it takes some inspiration from the TV show, so yeet, some implied smut but not enough, though idk if they count as major but maybe not??, well not legit fluffy but it's gonna be an attempt to make it happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: 5 years.5 years since Supergirl had died and the world was plunged without one of its chief protectors. Everyone lives in grief, the DEO spread thin, and Superman working himself to the bone to keep the fragile peace. Yet everything comes falling apart when a new villain appears, a conqueror who will stop at nothing to claim the planet Earth as his. Forced to band together, everyone stands up against the new threat with their own grief and sadness tearing them apart.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So if you didn't read the tags I'm not fully aware what happened in the Supergirl TV and I've gotten some things from other animated series and comics. I'm writing for fun so please enjoy. Also ratings may be subject to change depending on where the story goes
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

_“My Lord, whatever shall we do with her?”_  
  
_The god smiles, gently stroking the surface of the Kryptonian pod. “We shall raise her, and she shall be my champion, my crowning jewel, and my daughter.”_

  
It’s been 5 years.

  
Lena sits back, pouring whiskey in her glass and taking it down in one swig. Her hands shake, her head pounds but she still drags herself to work. Her office once so pristine and fixed had papers scattered all over her table and a fully stocked liquor cabinet. She pours another and presses her fingertips to her temple, but 5 years taught her that the guilt won’t ever be assuaged.

  
Nor will the regret drown.

  
Every night she tries and drowns her demons—but they’ve learned how to swim. But she still drinks in hopes that maybe tonight will be the night they drown. Yet she knows they never do—they just give her the worst migraines in existence but she deserves it. She deserves it—all the pain and all the suffering and if she feels especially angry and spiteful towards herself—she replays the time everything went downhill.

  
If only she could have forgiven her.

  
The thought always torments her at night—if she had listened, if she had trusted and learned that Kara didn’t mean her harm—that Kara didn’t want to hurt her at all and that she also had to work through her own issues—then Kara would definitely still be here. Alive, breathing, happy, maybe even finding a special someone right about now.

  
But she’s gone.

  
In all honesty, when Lena reflects she knows she should be in jail or dead. Seeing the murderous look in Alex’s eyes made her stop dead cold in her feet as the truth sinks in all the more deeper. All her friends—or ex-friends now—had stared on in horror and she can see how they viewed her.

  
Monster.

  
Luthors' were monsters—and she’s a Luthor, so she’s a monster. But Kara didn’t see it that way, Kara thought she was an amazing, kind individual who didn’t stop to try and convince Lena herself that she wasn’t one. “I’ll die trying,” Kara had told her about it one time when they were having dinner in Kara’s apartment.

  
Not realizing she would do it.

  
Lena sighs, her eyes growing misty and a sob rips from her throat. L-Corp, her life, it all took a dark tumble with what happened to Kara. Anger burns in her and it isn’t aimed at the Girl of Steel—no it’s aimed at herself. L-Corp had lost its luster and it’s cutting edge competition—only getting by because of her name and sheer willpower and determination. Her life was in a much deeper hole than where it was before. She could practically hear Lex and Liliana laughing at her with how far she’s fallen.

  
All the attempts to prove them wrong just made her circle back to where she was, no better than them.

  
Her thoughts grow cloudy and Lena sluggishly pours another glassful and drinks it down when she notices her phone flashing—and she drunkenly reaches for it and her heart squeezes in her chest. Alex Danver’s name flashes on the screen and the words. _**“** **Emergency. Go to the DEO NOW“**_

  
It had been 5 years since she had last talked to Alex Danvers—the Director having long cut ties with her.

  
Their last interaction wasn’t as pleasant either, as Lena was her target—the barrel of Alex’s handgun aimed straight at her chest, where Lena’s heart should be. She doesn’t blame her in the slightest, and Lena afterward always wished she had pulled the trigger. To end this pathetic existence and finally end her damnation here to be judged in the afterlife.

  
But there is no rest for the weary and Lena struggles to stand, a hand on her desk as she texts Alex to say she’s on her way before booking an Uber. She places the whiskey in her cabinet, pushing the papers in her drawers and leaving a note to her assistant to move her meetings on Thursday—which no doubt would earn her an earful but she needed to do it. Soon a grab picks her up and she puts her location near a Sushi shop open 24/7, a front the DEO has used as a way to boom tube people directly into the location ever since Supergirl had died.

  
Alex hadn’t replied but she doesn’t stress over it much. The alcohol dulling her senses and it takes a little longer before the agent stationed in the shop allows her to take the Tube in. But when she arrives everyone’s running around. Alarms are blaring and the panicked expressions on the agents' faces make her expression harden.

  
If Alex had texted this must have been very, very, dire.

  
She takes a deep breath, continuing through the maze-like hallways up until she emerges in the center room, where Alex had her back turned to her, barking out orders, words Lena can’t clearly make out and she doesn’t dare interrupt until Alex suddenly whirls to face her, words on her throat dying as soon as they make eye contact.

  
“Director Danvers—”

  
“Ms. Luthor,” Alex starts, her voice thick, and it’s so clear she’s panicking. Despite how many years, Alex can’t hide how she feels in front of Lena. “We need your help,”

  
“Whatever for, Director?” She asks and she hopes her voice isn’t as slurred as it sounds in her head. “What seems to be the matter?”

  
An agent had appeared from behind the CEO and immediately bounds up to Alex and whispers something in her ears and it makes her expression harden. “You’ve been drinking again, Ms. Luthor?”

  
They both had alcoholic tendencies—when this doesn’t go well and Kara had on more than one occasion poke fun at the fact and Alex seems to be sizing her up properly since her arrival because a sigh escapes her lips. “Alex I can—“

  
“Not when your drunk.” Alex interrupts immediately. “Agent Sanchez, take Ms. Luthor to the medical bay, get her rested and sober as soon as possible.” The agent snaps to attention and nods and turns to Lena who looks mildly annoyed. “Ms. Luthor I suggest you don’t start making a fuss,” Alex warns her voice cool and civil. “I don’t have the patience to deal with any antics you pull.”

  
Lena opens her mouth to disagree but she instead shuts up and nods. “Alright.” She says through grit teeth and looks at the agent, realizing they were the one from the sushi shop. “Go on, lead the way,”

  
“Of course. This way, Ms. Luthor.” The agent says and walks towards another hall and Lena follows, feeling most eyes on her as she does. At least, the agents were civil and polite, and she can hear Alex resume barking orders as she goes through the hallways.

  
There was something strangely sentimental about walking through the hallways once more not as a friend, but as a stranger once again. Yet her thoughts are quickly interrupted when the agent leads her to a new, cleaner, with a lot more equipment medical bay and leads her to lay down on one of the beds. A device beeps and immediately her vital signs show up on a screen and the agent—Sanchez she thinks—looks over it and pulls up a few tablets and a glass of water and hands it to Lena.

  
“Ms. Luthor if you take this, your migraine should disappear when you wake up,” they say and she takes it and drinks the water down. “We also have a sleeping pill if you have an issue falling asleep—“

  
“Give it here,” she says and the agent hands her a blue pill which she downs quickly with the rest of the water. The agent takes the glass and sets it down and she can feel it kick in a lot quicker. “Whatever is in here—it really packs a punch.”

  
“Director Danvers and Brainiac had worked on this together,” Sanchez replies and checks her vitals once more. “Comfortable Ms. Luthor?”

  
“Yes, thank you.” She yawns and settles on the soft bed. “This emergency...do you know what it is?”

  
Sanchez looks at her and then back at the screen. “Ms. Luthor I think it’s best if Director Danvers is the one to fill you in...”

She rolls her eyes and closes them. “Alright, thank you then, Agent Sanchez.”

  
“No problem, Ms. Luthor. Sweet dreams, Ms. Luthor.”

  
Their voice fades away and her consciousness drifts she wonders if she’ll have nightmares again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you've been following thank you so much! Please leave your comments and criticisms as I do need that to help improve my writing. Anyway, I think I'll try doing 1 chapter per week just to keep it consistent and if you guys have any suggestions, just shoot away!

_“KARA!”_

  
_A piercing cry echoes in the air and everyone watches as a blur from the atmosphere starts descending much too fast to be controlled. Lena can’t breathe, her eyes on the screen and her heart stops._

  
_Everything seems to be falling apart and a chasm appears in front of her. She scrambles to the red and blue blur in the distance but she falls into the hole._

  
“Ms. Luthor?”

  
Lena blinks, trying to focus. Sanchez had woken her up from her sleep when she had started stirring too much. They had been concerned and gave her some water and some food—which Lena took gratefully. Like what they said, the medicine did make her hangover nonexistent and her sleep surprisingly restful.

  
In short, she feels well-rested and amazing.

  
Which is suspicious in itself. But she doesn’t look at a gift horse in the mouth and instead sits up and drinks some more water. “Sanchez, what time is it?”

  
“6:00 am.” They reply and check her vitals on the screen. “Director Danvers said to inform you that your meeting will happen an hour from now,” they look up at her and gives her a friendly smile. “I hope your rest was well, Ms. Luthor?”

  
“Oddly very relaxing.” She replies and picks at the fruits on her plate. “This is a hell of medicine, is there any way you could prescribe me some?” She jokes. 

  
“Maybe, all agents are given a bottle, I could probably swipe you some.” They say conspiratorially and winks. “Of course, off the record,”

  
She manages a laugh, something not too forced in these long years. “Yes, of course,” she sighs and looks at the clock. “Are you sure you can’t tell me anything about this ‘secret important meeting ?” They shake their head and Lena sighs once again. “Alright, thank you then, Sanchez.” 

  
“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” Sanchez replies and moves to a machine and fiddles with said device and Lena looks around the room and lays down once more. The terror of her dreams had faded away mostly, leaving her staring up at the sterile ceiling feeling nothing. Try as she might, she can’t stop herself from letting her mind wander towards Alex Danvers.

  
They have a very complicated relationship.

  
Alex was wary, suspicious of Lena, and above all didn’t trust her as fast as Kara did. She respected her of course, her brilliance, her passion, it was something she could easily admire about the woman. Lena was smart, brilliant, charismatic, and above all very steadfast.

  
But also a Luthor.

  
Granted Alex did judge her for being a Luthor initially. She had every reason to—she remembers how Kara would cry and stay up for days on end terrified Lex would come through their door and kill her too.

  
So when Lena started proving herself, she was wary, yes, but through all the times they’ve worked together, Kara’s insistence, she had started trusting and liking her, bit by bit, not that she’d admit it to Kara out loud. It came to the point where she’d look after Lena too—after all, she was becoming part of their Super squad.

  
But then she betrayed them.

  
Honestly, Alex could understand where she was coming from. The hurt, the lying, she could understand Lena and why she’d feel so angry and hurt. What she couldn’t understand and pardon was the fact that she took it so far—disabling the systems in the DEO—she was still willing to forgive her. Lena was family, Lena was part of everyone's lives.

  
Up until Kara died.

  
Then everything fell apart.

  
Lena knows she’s only alive because Alex honors Kara’s dying wish—keep Lena okay, make sure nothing bad happens to her. But that’s the extent of where it goes. The DEO Director had long made that clear and Lena knew she had crossed a bridge she could never recover. 

  
Looking at it, Lena would have done the same if they’d had switched places.

  
Her chest aches, a squeezing that hurts and she knows it doesn’t stop, it never stops. Tears suddenly well up in her eyes and she realized that there’s no alcohol here. She won’t be able to drink, she won’t be able to get a shot—just one shot could help.

  
“Ms. Luthor?”

  
Sanchez's’ quiet voice interrupts her and she looks at them. “What is it?” Her voice sounds harsh, ragged and she winces. “I’m sorry, yes?”

  
“Are you alright?”

  
The question is met with her barking out a sure “No!” and somehow it makes the tears she’d try to hide well up and she struggles to breathe. She was falling apart, breaking, bit by bit and all these years it feels like she’s glass, ready to be pushed over the edge and shatter at the smallest pressure.

  
She doesn’t know why she unloads everything to Agent Sanchez—maybe it was the fact she spoke to someone whose neutral on everything, or maybe it was the fact they just seemed so caring and reminded her vaguely of Kara. All she knows is when Sanchez receives the call to bring Lena up, she feels hollow and just slightly relieved.

  
“Ms. Luthor, I may not be able to make things better, but I will be here for you,” they say before helping her clean up and leading her up to the meeting room. “Good luck, Ms. Luthor,” they say with the hint of warmth before leaving and it assuages the bit of fear and dread before opening the door.

  
Cool air greets her and she takes in a deep breath. 

  
Inside the room, is a floating cube-like object. No bigger than a small box, its edges golden, clear blue lines running through it and in the center, is a big red circle, pulsating like a heartbeat.

  
_“Welcome, Lena Luthor,”_

  
The voice is warm, loving as if the voice of a mother consoling a hurting child. But looking around there’s no one else in the room but the box and her. 

_“I know you are confused, but there is much to talk about, much to do, don’t worry. All is well.”_

She opens her mouth and swallows. “Okay...” she says and takes a seat. “What do you mean what to do? What are you? Who are you?”

_“I am a friend,”_ the voice replies comfortingly. _“I am a good friend. But I need your help,”_

“Help? Help from what?” Lena asks. “I don’t even know what you are.”

  
_“To be kept from people who would use me for harm,”_

  
“And who would use you for—“

  
“Lena, who are you talking to?” 

  
Lena turns around and looks at Alex, her eyes betraying how tired she is. Her shoulders sag, her eyes hardened, and Lena can’t help but notice her uniform seems dirty and unkempt as if she had been working for days non-stop.

  
“Alex, what the hell is going on here? What is that—what is happening?” She asks and the Director sits on a nearby chair and slumps over it tiredly. "What heck is this thing?“

  
“There’s a lot that’s happening,” she replies and presses her fingertips to her forehead. “A lot...the DEO is spread thin, and there are so many things that need to be done.”

  
“So tell me how I can help,” Lena says and gestures to the box. “Tell me what I can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO SO I FINALLY CAME BACK FROM HIATUS
> 
> Corona out here really is draining so I decided to start writing in hopes of getting the blues out you know? Please comment and kudos if you like it (or if you have suggestions/critique to help me with my writing)

_The ground shakes and a manic laugh echoes over the wide expanse of land. Metal scraping over metal grates and Superman winces, his hands covering his ears as he tries to make out his surroundings. Ash and smoke cover his vision and he can barely breathe._  
  
 _“Superman~” A metallic voice echoes in the air. It sounds just like metal and knives scraping over one another in an endless cacophony. “Are you hurting? Is there something wrong?” A heavy thud and suddenly J’onn appears flung to the side and Superman barely has any time as silver flashes in front of him and a whip made of steel whistles overhead._  
  
 _Immediately, amidst the brief silence, he fires his heat vision, earning him a loud hiss and he blows the smoke away, revealing the woman a few meters away, holding her stomach. She’s covered in metal, her arms, and legs, and her torso covered in metal wrappings and her hair covered in the same metallic strips. Teeth sharpened to a point as she laughs, holding her bleeding torso and smiles at him maniacally._  
  
 _“Awww—tired already?” the woman laughs. “For Earth’s Strongest Defender, you’re completely soft and jelly, you’ll make a perfect colony for his Lordship!” She cackles gleefully. “Oh, how exciting!”_  
  
 _“Who?” His voice carries over and he holds his stomach, the pain from her earlier attack still stinging and the blood doesn’t stop flowing. “Who do you work for?!”_  
  
 _She laughs and rolls her eyes in mock offense. “Ask for my Lords’s name, but won’t ask for mine? How offensive! No manners on this Earth, huh?” She skips, her feet leaving indents on the ground and Superman eyes her warily, slowly turning to face her. “He who will usher in glory! The Dark Lord who shall save us all!” The amount of praise in her voice sends a chill down Superman’s spine. “He who will be here soon, send his daughter and son over~ Bring about glory and raise this shithole into the best! All hail, Darkseid!”_  
  
 _“We won’t let that happen,” J’onn says and they turn around to see him stand and his skin slowly starts stitching itself back together. “We’ll stop you. Darkseid will not have a foothold in this Solar System!”_  
  
The video ends abruptly and static greets Lena’s vision.  
  
“What was that?” She asks and looks at Alex who closes the feed. “Who was that?”  
  
“That was ‘Mad Harriet’,” Alex says and she brings up another picture. It was the same woman, her face still pulled in a manic grin but there was a morgue tag attached to the steel bed. “She was determined to be part of Darkseid’s elite, a group of fearsome warriors.”  
  
“But who is Darkseid?” Lena probes. “What does he want? What does this have anything to do with me?”   
  
“We found this box, she had been defending it during the fight. Apparently she was sent to retrieve this box from Earth but as for its properties and its abilities, we don’t know.” The box floats closer to them and Alex gently plucks it from thin air and settles it on the table. The entire box pulsates with warm, comforting energy and Lena traces the side and feels the cool metal against her finger. “All we have found out is that it sends out positive energy through the room and should anyone be in acute distress the box reaches out to send a warm message. It’s sentient, at least we think it is, because it seems to choose who it speaks to. But aside from that, everything else about it is unknown,”   
  
Lena nods, listening and taking all the things Alex had said in consideration. If that were true, then the box would have sensed her distress. But why it knew her name? She holds it, testing the weight and surprisingly finds it very light, and looks over it. “I see. How extensive have the tests gone?” She asks and sets it back on the table.  
  
“Not extensive enough,” Alex replies tiredly. “We have a small team but even then we’re overstretched over our limits. We can’t just bring anyone up to this task either, we need someone we trust.” Alex continues. “I know we’re not on the best of terms but right now, you’re the only one I know who is smart enough and capable enough for this, and someone I can trust.”  
  
The words seem strangely hollow to Lena as if Alex had practiced it but then again Lena can’t blame her. They were still reeling from Kara’s death. “What about J’onn?” Lena asks. “From what you’ve shown me it looks like he knows who she is—or at least has an idea.”  
  
“J’onn...J’onn is off-world right now,” Alex confesses, and her shoulders sag and Lena realizes just how much she’s changed since they’ve last met. “He’s been helping run the DEO—but I’ve been doing most of the work. Besides, he said he’ll go look for his...contacts to help shed some light on the matter...and Superman is recovering and gathering his own forces.”  
  
“You make it sound like we’re at war, Alex.” Lena says, “If you’re trusting me to work on this, you have to trust me to tell me what this is about.”  
  
“Trust you?” Alex asks and her voice grows cold, a hardened edge at the end of her words. “We all know what you did last time to the trust given to you.”  
  
The words sting and Lena flinches but she takes a deep breath. Finding courage long gone suddenly sprouting. It was either courage or her realizing this was her chance for redemption, for making sure Kara’s death doesn’t go in vain. “I know...I know what I did...but—I need all the information I can to help figure this out.”  
  
For a moment everything falls silent, and Lena isn’t sure Alex was going to accept her words but eventually, the Head of the DEO relaxes and nods. “Fair enough...” she sighs. “You may want to sit for this.”  
  
Lena sits on one of the closest chairs and Alex takes the seat beside her, pulling up a video of what seems to be a giant. He was terrifying, Lena had rarely met such evil in her life but even from a video, she could feel the coldness and malice from him. Eyes glowing like suns, the video shows him easily swatting attackers out of the way and turning enemies into ash with what seemed to be something similar to Superman’s laser beams.  
  
“Oh my God...” Lena says, a mix of shock and horror on her features. “That much power...”  
  
“His name is Darkseid,” Alex reiterates, pulling up a file alongside a picture. “From what we’ve gathered, he’s a conqueror. Having enslaved multiple planets—he resides in a planet described as a ‘living hell’ by some accounts—called Apokalypse.” She pulls up another file and Lena can only gap at the burning planet.   
  
"There’s a planet nearby—called New Genesis—where the New Gods reside. They’re supposed to keep Darkseid checked and balanced and we’ve tried contacting them but they haven’t responded." Alex finishes. "Aside from that—we know nothing. Except J’onn left to contact someone who might know how to stop him..."  
  
After Alex speaks, the box suddenly glows. Lena puts it on the table, and they watch as it seems to glow brighter and brighter and they avert their eyes as it glows brighter until it fades away slowly. It takes a few seconds before they can look again and they find the box floating.  
  
“Did it do this before?” Lena asks looking at the device.   
  
“No...it usually dulls when we tried to run tests...” Alex says. “This is the first time for me as well.”  
  
They watch it as it finishes shuddering before it gently sets itself down on the table. They share a glance before Lena reaches out to touch it. Once again it’s warm, reminding her of the sensation of tucking into bed after a cold and hard day. She offers it to Alex and Alex immediately relaxes, the tension in her shoulders seem to eke away and for a moment they bask in the calm before a voice suddenly speaks up.   
  
_“He is coming. We can not stay. We must hide.”_

"Who?" Alex asks, and Lena is relieved that she isn't just the only one hearing the voice. "Who are you? And who is coming?" 

_"Darkseid."_ The voice whispers urgently. _"He is coming. He is looking for me. He must not find me."_

"Why?" Lena asks. "You asked for my help earlier--who are you? What are you?"

 _"I am many things...I was many things...but now I am nothing. A memory...a fragment. He must not find me."_ The voice is much more urgent and Lena sees the box glow much brighter with the urgency of its tone. _"Please...aid me."_

"We will," Alex speaks up. "But we need to know everything first." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you've reached the end of the chapter and read it! First of, Thank you once again for reading my work, Second please leave a comment and a kudo, it helps motivate me to finish my stories and to write. Third, please, leave any suggestions for the future of the story. Once more, thank you very much and yes this is not beta read and mostly fresh from the oven writing.


End file.
